


Burns, burns the silent sky

by Meluzyna



Series: My translations/Moje tłumaczenia [1]
Category: Bilbo's Last Song - J.R.R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bilbo on his way, Canon!, Ell - all the best!, Ell - smile please, Gen, Poetry, a surprise for dearest Ell, and that everything will be as it used to be again, come back Miss Tolkien!, good health!, holding Tolkien's hand, my humble translation, our preciousss, work of Ellena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzyna/pseuds/Meluzyna
Summary: My humble translation of the great Ellena's work. Hope Ell will forgive me!





	Burns, burns the silent sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).
  * A translation of [Płonie, płonie ciche niebo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158702) by [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao). 



> Original work by Ellena (oEllenao on ao3) is written in Polish. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158702  
> Based on Tolkien's poem: Bilbo's Last Song.
> 
> Ell always writes and thinks like, well, just like Tolkien (wonderful and a bit creepy, you know /Tolkien lives! :-o) so if it's not visible in my translation - it's my only fault as a stupid translator, not Ellena's (Ell, if you see it know that I'm sorry - you're true master and I am... meh). Kisses.

Burns, burns nice the silent sky

touched by silver flame of stars.

Only moon sneaked out somewhere...

Maybe waits behind the bend -

there where new road its start has,

road that goes to far far West,

road that will not bear my feet -

unless it is an elvish ship.

 

Maybe waits behind the bend

for the hobbit moon - old friend,

maybe it will flash again

to the landscapes known so well

before it shows the silver path

that leads to very peaceful land,

before with heavy heart I sob:

Farewell, farewell, dearest home!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me a kudos: please, give it to Ellena instead cause the original work is her. I'm only translator.


End file.
